Sleep Without You
by Lapin de la Flouve
Summary: Songfic using Brett Young's "Sleep Without You" Severus is counting the minutes until Hermione returns from a girls night out. One-shot Rating T only because a character is having a drink and not sure if that counts as adult themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters JK Roweling does.**

 **A/N: This song is being reposted after a user reviewed that the updated guidelines prohibit song lyrics not part of open domain. I have deleted the lyrics and inserted (***) were a section of song is supposed to be. The story is based off the song by Brett Thomas "Sleep without you".**

www .azlyrics lyrics /brettyoung /sleepwithoutyou .html **This site has the lyrics posted where the line breaks match up with the (***) in the story. I had to add spaces into the link to get it to show up.  
**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

 **"Sleep Without You"**

(***)

Severus sat in the library window, sipping on a glass of fire whiskey and watching the clouds roll across the moon. He still could hardly believe how much he missed her when she was gone. There was a time when sitting home alone and going to bed early was a good night. Now he found himself nursing a glass and watching the clock waiting for the time when she would return to his arms. "No," he muttered to himself "not what I ever expected of my life." He shook his head at himself knowing it was foolish to talk aloud as only the moon could hear him. He took the final sip of his drink and smiled.

(***)

As he made his way up to their bedroom he thought back to earlier in the evening when she had been getting ready to leave.

He had watched as she ran madly about the bedroom, balanced on one high heel on, carefully placing pins to hold back her curls. He couldn't help but let out a quiet chortle as her other foot seemed to search madly around the floor for the remaining shoe.

She heard him and fired a glare in his direction. He stood from him seat on the edge of the bed and moved to a crouch beside her. He placed a hand on her ankle and took the shoe, lifting her foot slowly so as not to throw her off balance and slid the renegade footwear in place.

She finished her hair and reached down to take his hand and pull him up to stand next to her. She gave him a smile and a quick kiss. Looking over at the clock she swore under her breath. He laughed again as she rushed off to finish gathering her things. "Hermione, calm down, they won't start the party without you."

"I know but you know how I hate to be late!" she exclaimed. "Besides, Ginny doesn't do very well navigating the tube at night and if I keep her waiting too long she will just apparate there and freak out all the muggles in the area."

Severus shook his head, "Why are you all going out to a muggle night club anyway?" he inquired, picking up her coat and holding it out to her.

She slipped it on and grabbed her purse, "They play better music and Ginny loved all the fruity drinks so what better place for a girl's night out."

"Have a good time and stay safe. And I expect a message when you are on your way home. I'm not too happy about you navigating the tube after drinking."

She laughed at his protectiveness, "I will take a cab back and send you a text that way if you are asleep you won't be woken up by a drunken otter."

He gave her another kiss and sent her out the door, knowing that he wouldn't sleep until she was home.

(***)

He lay in bed with the blankets pulled tight around him. He tried to ignore the clock on the dresser that seemed to be mocking him by moving slower than normal. He rolled to his other side hoping that time would resume a normal pace if he stopped staring. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and tried to force sleep to take him. He could smell her shampoo on the pillow that lay empty beside him, apples and honeysuckle, a special blend she had requested he make special for her once she had discovered he could brew hair products. He sighed and reached out for her pillow pulling it to his chest and hoping he could trick his mind into believing she was there.

(***)

After a while he finally gave up and looked over at the clock. 1:05 blared back at him in bright red. With a huff, he rolled out of bed and reached for his t-shirt pulling it back over his head. He grabbed the cellular she had given him so they could communicate when she was on assignment in muggle populated areas. Moving back to the library he poured himself another measure of the whiskey and settled back into his look out spot at the window. He turned the screen on knowing that it wasn't time for her too message him yet.

(***)

He closed his eyes and imaged what she would be doing. He could see her moving out on the dance floor, her favorite song being played as she and her friends danced in a tight group. He didn't pretend to understand what they would all do out, except dance. He didn't worry about the men who would no doubt be wishing to dance with her as she would return to him at the end of the night.

(***)

The phone on his lap lit up and he looked down to see the little bar appear on the screen saying he had a message. Flicking his finger across it, the message showing up for him to read.

 **Be home soon just dropped off Ginny at her flat**

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face nor the giddiness that welled up at the thought she would be back soon. The cab trip from her friends to their own flat not more than 15 minutes with the minimal traffic at this time of night. He threw back the last of the whiskey in his glass and left the room. He bound up the stairs, wandlessly tuning off all the lights as he went. He laid back down in bed and placed her pillow back where it belonged. It wasn't too long before he heard the front door open then her steps move up the stairs. He rolled so that his back would be towards her side of the bed. He pretended to be asleep as she flicked off her heels into the corner of the room.

(***)

He could tell that she was trying to not wake him. She still didn't know that it was never something she had to fear. He was always awake when she got home although pretended not to be to keep her from feeling guilty. He felt the bed sink as she slid under the sheets next to him and wiggled up pressing herself against his back. Unable to pretend any longer he rolled over to face her. He pulled her close and kissed her before she cuddled in and he was finally able to let sleep over come him.

(***)


End file.
